fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairies
Fairies are magical beings who grant wishes to miserable children on Earth. They all reside in Fairy World and are ruled by the fairy council. Background Hundreds of milleniums ago, the fairies fought a war against the darkness. They were able to subdue the darkness temporarily, becoming stars in the heavens in the process, until a chosen one could come along and defeat the darkness. Fairies since then have used their magic to help sad human children on Earth. These fairy godparents maintain a strict policy of secrecy, if any godchild reveals the existence of their fairy or any other fairy, they will lose their fairy and anyone in the vicinity will have their memories wiped, including the godchild. These rules are enforced by Joegen and the fairy council, who act as the de facto leaders of the fairies. there are 81,004 Fairies. Description Most fairies follow the same basic anatomy: They have small bodies, about the size of a human child. They have a pair of fly wings, and yellow crowns that float above their heads. They typically carry magic wands that are shaped like black sticks with a yellow star at the end. Fairies are almost always seen floating, the exception to this is Jorgen, who has a jet pack instead of wings, and is usually standing on the ground. Fairies are able to live forever, and although they age and mature just like humans do, it takes them much longer to get through adulthood than a human. Cosmo and Wanda have looked more or less the same for over 10,000 years, usually only changing their style of clothing and hair to that appropriate of the time frame and or location. Fairies can get killed by violent acts, and they can catch certain magical diseases such as magic back-up, the fairy flu and chicken poofs, though these diseases are not fatal to the fairy, they can still be dangerous to the fairy and those around them. Abilities Being able to use magic gives the fairies a number of powers and abilities. *They can grant wishes within the limits of Da Rules. Ranging from the smallest of tasks such as moving things like telekinesis to world wide reality changes. *They can fly/float. *They can shapeshift or simply disguise. *They are immortal, live forever, and are able to survive things that would kill most humans. *They can also use their magic to heal their wounds and the wounds of others, such as their godchildren. Power Source Fairies do not generate magic themselves. Fairy wands act as receivers to 'the big wand'. A large tower which draws on the human belief in fairies and converts it into magic which then sends it out to the wands and everything else which requires power in fairy world as well as the fairies ability to fly. For a number of years all of Fairy World's magic came from Denzel, but has since then expanded to every Crocker on earth. Should the big wand be shut down fairies will have whatever charge is left on their wand to use. List of fairies in random order *Big Daddy *Mama Cosma *Binky *Blonda *Bob *Binky's Mom *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof Cosma *Sparky *Goldie Goldenglow *Fairy Council *Jorgen *Tooth Fairy *Tinklebell *The First Reassigning Fairy *The Second Reassigning Fairy *The Third Reassigning Fairy *Simon *Poof Everwish *Rip Studwell *Juandissimo *Nana Cadabra *Grandpa Gonzo *The April Fool *The Sandman (Matress King) *Cupid *Swizzle *Irving *Ancient Fairy Warriors *Fairy Hart *Schnozmo *Fairy Mason *Wanda's Uncles *Cousin Guido *Dolores *Amazonian Fairies *Carnies *Papa Cosmo *Wanda's Mother *Fairy Jr. *Billy Gallery of Fairies File:FairyCouncil.jpg|Fairy Council File:Jorgen_von_Strangle.jpg|Jorgen Von Strangle, Leader of the fairies. File:FairlyOddParents_Cosmo_01.jpg|Cosmo Cosma, Timmy's fairy godfather File:Wanda.jpg|Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma, Timmy's godmother File:Babypoof_fairlyoddbaby_screengrab.jpg|Poof Cosma, Timmy's fairy godbrother File:ToothFairy.jpg|Tooth Fairy File:Tiny_timmy85.jpg|Tinklebell File:TheBigProblem187.jpg|The First Reassigning Fairy File:The_second_reaasigning_fairy.jpg|The Second Reassigning Fairy File:ChannelChasersPt3-485.jpg|The Third Reassigning Fairy File:BigDaddy.png|Big Daddy File:MamaCosma.jpg|Mama Cosma File:Binky.jpg|Binky File:Blonda.png|Blonda File:Bob_Glimmer.png|Bob File:89E96B80ACB98718E51092.jpg|Poof Everwish File:Juandissimo.jpg|Juandissimo, Remy's godfather. File:NanaCadabra.jpg|Nana Cadabra File:GrandpaGonzo.jpg|Grandpa Gonzo File:FoolsDayOut063.png|The April Fool File:Fairly_odd_cupid.jpg|Cupid File:Portrait-Swizzle.jpg|Swizzle File:Portrait-Irving.jpg|Irving File:AFW.png|Ancient Fairy Warriors File:FairyHart.png|Fairy Hart File:Schnozmo.png|Schnozmo File:Mama Binky.jpg|Binky's Mom File:GenieMeanieMinieMo154.jpg|Fairy Mason File:Piero&Carmino.jpg|Wanda's Uncles File:Martha.png|Dolores File:Indian Fairies.png|Amazonian Fairies File:TheCarnies.png|Carnies File:PapaCosmo.jpg|Papa Cosmo File:ScreenHunter 07 Dec. 05 13.36.jpg|Fairy Jr. File:BillyCrystalBall.png|Billy File:ScreenHunter 06 Dec. 01 16.35.jpg|Simon 1 Fairy skeleton.jpg|Fairy Skeleton (Fake) See also *Fairy Godparents *Godchild *Human *Anti-Fairy *Pixies *Wands *Fairy World Category:Species Category:Fairies